1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a censer, and particularly to an electric censer.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional censers are used for accommodating incenses, each of which mainly includes a rod made of bamboo and aromatic biotic materials coated on the rod. When the aromatic biotic materials are burned, large amounts of smoke are released. The burning incenses could ignite other articles to burn which may cause fire accident; furthermore, the released smoke not only pollutes the environment, but also is harmful to health.
Therefore, traditional censers are replaced by electric censers. The electric censers each includes a censer body and an incense branch fixed on the censer body. However, the incense branch is made of quartz glass which is easy to crack.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an electric censer capable of overcoming the above shortcomings.